


Final Fantasy VII Reader OneShots

by akira0707



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira0707/pseuds/akira0707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Final Fantasy VII reader insert one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After TheStorm   Zack Fair/Reader

A soft breeze cool and gentle blew in through the tattered cloth covering a small window in beaded in the small barn, quaint and charming little thing, certainly it would be appreciated for its rustic charm if under different circumstances.At least Zack would think so, they had lots of them in Gongaga small big some housing equipment others used for chocobo breading, you would love it there he knew it, he would build you a barn house, of coarse much bigger than the one you and him were taking shelter in.It would be filled with as many chocobos as you wanted for you adored the giant birds, he would cross all of Gaia and get you a gold if that was your desire.It would be a peaceful existence the raven thought as he stroked your damp hair fingers covered by worn in leather gloves.He knew how to work the land he was a country boy after all never mind the years he spent living in a crowded city, the open sky and land never left your blood.A crack of thunder and flash of lightning shook the tattered walls that surrounded you producing a small whimper form your dry cracked lips.

"Its ok baby"

The raven held you closer to his warm strong chest taking care to keep his shoulder guards from biting into you.

"You'll love it there, the sun is always shinning the wild flowers are always in bloom, I'll even take you to my super secret hiding place"

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Remember that story I told you?"

Fierce deep blue eyes that had seen so much looked down at you.

"How I used to run away from home all the time to that spot just to avoid doing my shores? yes i know my mom would worry but hey she told me once that she always knew where i was."

He smiled into your knotted hair picking out a stray piece if hay before kissing the top of your head.

"But first you have to come back to me"

That deep masculine voice that rumbled close to your ear broke, with a shaky hand he cupped your shin turning your face to him,and his heart broke in a thousand pieces all over again, your eyes half opened stared blankly out, their beautiful color dulled by a green tint that seemed to swim endlessly. You heard him you felt him you screamed and cried but he never heard you, lost in a green ocean unable to move.Thunder shook the earth as more water leaked in endlessly soaking your clothes so that not even the thin blanket Zack had pulled over the both of you could keep the cold at bay.

"Its warm in Gongaga now"

Raven wet hair fell over your face as he leaned in to continue his whispering in your ear, his solace in the storm that rocked your world, he had always been a chatter box saying what ever came into that creative mind of his and you always were there to listen with a warm loving smile on your lips, it was no different now only this time there was no smile, but he knew you were listening nontheless.

"I know sweetheart, you dont like the hot weather but I promise its not that bad, well have picnics and take those long walks you like so much..."

He trailed off and took a shaky breath in the cold biting at his mako infused body.

"We'll make love by the waterfall...dont worry baby theres no one around for miles there."

He laughed to himself already seeing the blush on your cheeks picturing the way you would look away in embarrassment at the thought of making love anywhere that wasn't your shared bedroom.Although it had never stopped you both before, Zack looked up at the ragging sky through the tattered cloth of the small window, the Turks were out there somewhere looking for the Shinra traitors as they called you but that was ok let them come.They were going to be met with his Buster sword and a resolve made of steel, he had a love and a future to protect, after all, Storms always did get stronger before the clouds broke and the warm rays of a bright sun would shine through.


	2. Generals Touch  Sephiroth/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know its wrong but you just cant resist his touch.

"I shouldn't be here" 

You whispered looking out at the polluted overcrowded city below you that not even thirty apartments up could mask the ugly tainted rats nest that it was.

"Yet here you are"

Your eyes fluttered shut even as your finger tips caressed the cool glass under them, that voice was just to deep to smooth to sensual especially when it was near a whisper like it was now it was the voice of seduction, and like its owner it was a formidable weapon tearing the senses to shred until they were raw and throbbing.

"You called me here"

Your voice forceful firm your body making a last stand against him.

"You didn't have to come"

Closer now, he was right behind you.

"What do you want General"

Your eyes opened immediately meeting the steel green of a feral cat through the reflection of the glass.

"General...so were back to formalities are we?"

To close to big to tall to broad, he overwhelmed you he was to much to handle sometimes, Sephiroth stood over you inhaling the sweet scent that only mako enhanced senses like his could detect, deeper than the light perfume you favored deeper than the detergent you used to wash your clothes .No this went deeper it was the scent of you all woman mouth watering tempting.

"I thought we moved past formalities the last time you were here"

Your cheeks burned with the memories his implication brought forth.

"That was..."

You broke off unable to catch the breath that left you in a sudden rush as his hard hot body pressed against your back.

"That was what?"

He asked his voice a puff of air in your ear making your entire body shudder a rush of wet hot heat burned between your thighs.

"That's my girl"

You whimpered in embarrassment and shame in desire and anger, he made you feel to much to soon.

"You cant hide your desire from me"

He let his lips trail up and down your neck as he spoke breathing warm moist air into your flesh.

"I can feel the heat coming off your body"

His hands trailed up your bare arms.

"I can hear your heart beat getting stronger"

Sephiroth licked up the column of your neck stopping at the flesh of your earlobe.

"I can already taste you against my tongue"

He took your earlobe in his hot mouth and ground his hard hot arousal against the small of your back his hands sliding from your arms down to your hips.Air you needed air to breath because you couldn't get enough of it despite the heavy panting you were making in an effort to get more in.He stole it form you just like he had stolen your very sanity because only an insane woman would let herself be seduced by him.What would be said if they found out were you were? you opened your eyes at the though and caught your reflection again your body jolting lightly as those green feral eyes pinned you down.Long silver hair fell forward lips worked at the spot bellow your ear.The man already knew, already knew where to kiss you where to touch you.

"I want to taste you again"

You trembled and he smilled a smile you were sure he wore on the battle fields of wuttai when he watched it burn under his feet it was dark and hungry...so sensual.

"You know where"

His hand slid from your denim covered hips to the apex between your thighs   
which pulsed and throbed with need under his hand.Up and down his larger calloused hand slip pressing his middle finger hard against the denim you are sure will soon moisten.

"I want to hear you call my name when I slip my tongue over this moist heat"

Your body shuddered hard and feel forward leaning heavily against the cool glass.

"Sephiroth..." you whispered

"That's my girl"

His.could you really be his.Could you really belong to this man to the famed General of shinra the priced weapon who brought an entire nation to its knees.No he wasn't the General when he held you he was simply Sepiroth the man with the deep cold gaze that had one to many story to tell.The man that made love to you so gently so thoroughly he left you pleading whimpering as he restrained his power for you knowing that your body was to tender and new to love.Knowing that he would have time to teach you how to take more of him stronger faster rougher if passion called for it.But for now as you kissed his wet lips as your body quivered around him he was yours if only for that moment.


End file.
